


Ice Cold Betrayal

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, King Loki (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Loki confronts Heimdall about what really happened in Jotunheim the day he was taken from his home.





	Ice Cold Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [imagine](https://latenightlokifantasies.tumblr.com/post/185762649925/imagine).

 

 

The hooves of Loki's horse clomped across the rainbow bridge, carrying him quickly toward the Bifrost; toward Heimdall. His objective was simple; confront Asgard's Gatekeeper about his knowledge of Loki's true heritage. Surely he'd known, how could he not? There was very little Heimdall did not know of, why would this be any different? He would have been a fool not to follow Odin's every step during the war in Jotunheim all those years ago.

 

As he approached the Bifrost, Loki weaned his gallop to a slow trot, before tugging on the reins for the horse to halt its movement. He dismounted gracefully and walked underneath the archway into the Observatory toward Heimdall, who was standing with his back to Loki, watching all that was happening in the universe; a gift that betrayed Heimdall's ability to hide his knowledge of anything going on within the nine realms. His hands were wrapped tightly around the base of his massive sword, Hofund. It was sheathed inside of the switch, ready at any time to activate the Bifrost's function. Heimdall was still, unmoving as he gazed at nothing and everything at the same time.

 

Loki's chest felt heavier and heavier as he drew nearer to Heimdall. Asgard's watcher had seen everything, heard everything and yet for years, he too let Loki believe in the biggest lie of his lifetime. Heimdall knew Loki wasn't Asgardian, he knew Loki didn't fit in, and he knew Loki did not belong here. And what of his mother? Frigga knew, she did not give birth to him herself, so how could she face him every day for over a thousand years and never tell him? Did she not love him enough to tell him the truth?

 

Even after all of the betrayal and lies, it made Loki want to cling to a peaceful life of Asgard even tighter, to ignore the harsh reality that he was the very being his people were raised to hate. To turn a blind eye to the dysfunction his family suffered from. But it was a foolish dream. It could never be peaceful, not now. Not ever. Any chance of happiness on the most beautiful planet in all of the nine realms was impossible, at least with how things were now. Loki was going to have to make changes, and he couldn't rely on anyone else but himself to make them.

 

His rage was fierce, sparked by the discovery of Odin's lies and it was fueled by the realization that Heimdall also knew the truth. And despite that anger, he had to tread lightly or he would never get the answers he was seeking, for his biggest, most accurate resource was under Odinsleep, for the Norns knew how long. He could approach Frigga about this matter, but her mind was preoccupied with worrying over her beloved. And even though she too had betrayed him, he still couldn't bring himself to bring this up with his mother, especially now when she was worried already. But he had no qualms with putting this on Heimdall.

 

The gatekeeper made no movement, no gesture towards Asgard's newly appointed King. He just simply said in that stiff, deep voice of his, "Loki."

 

Irritation courses through his veins from Heimdall's improper greeting, if he could even call it that. His disrespect came at no surprise to him however, so it wasn't at all a blow to his ego… At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. "I assume you knew that I was coming." Loki stopped, still a great deal away from the all-seeing god. Fine, there were no need for pleasantries, considering the circumstances.

 

He watched Heimdall carefully as he turned his head to watch Loki's movements out of his peripherals. "Of course. You know better than anyone I've got my eye on everything that happens."

 

_Almost everything._ Loki couldn't help but feel a little smug that he had been able to hide from him as he made arrangements for the Frost Giants to sneak into Asgard.

 

"And _you_ know better than anyone why I'm here."

 

"I do." Loki tensed when Heimdall lifted his sword from the switch it was nestled into and turned around, stepping toward him and coming to stop just a few feet from him. His face remained stoic as it always did and with the way he held onto Hofund, staring intensely at him with his bright Amber eyes, Loki knew it was supposed to be intimidating. But it had no effect on him, and he made it a point to make that known.

 

"Then start talking." Loki's tone turned hard, his gruff command echoed out into the observatory.

 

"What would you like me to say, Loki? Your father told you what you are, didn't he?"

 

Loki couldn't help but laugh bitterly. " _My father_? No, _Odin_ , told me the bare minimum. As you can see, he was much too weak to carry on." He mentally scolded himself for his chest clenching at the thought of how Odin looked as he collapsed on the stairs as he briefly recalled the memory. After everything, why should he feel anything for that poor excuse for a god?

 

"And what do you suppose you'll gain from finding out more?" So there _was_ more than Odin had told him. He could sense there was more to it than that, but Heimdall's confirmation made Loki's assumptions true.

 

He couldn't stop the frown that overtook his face. He was growing tired of this dance, all he needed was for Heimdall to tell him what he needed to know. "I'm not here for your counsel, I'm not Thor." He spat, "I do not need your deep _words of wisdom._ I'll decide what I gain."

 

If Heimdall took offense to Loki's irritated retort, he didn't show it. His expression remained the same, void of any emotion. "Very well. I doubt you'll want the watered down version, so I'll be straightforward with you."

 

"If you would be so kind." Sarcasm wove its way into his words. _So much for remaining composed._ Something Loki was very good at, but this whole situation had thrown him through a loop.

 

As Heimdall's eyes glazed over in his recollection of that day, he began to speak. "The war in Jotunheim was brutal. It was clear that Laufey had been prepared, as there were many casualties. As Odin fought, he saw something in the distance--"

 

Loki was becoming impatient as Heimdall took his time explaining what was happening. His own curiosity had him stepping forward before he could stop himself, placing his hand over Heimdall's forehead. Using his telepathy, he reached into Heimdall's subconscious to watch the scene of the story unfold.

 

_Thunder rumbled in the sky and the sounds of shattering glass and war cries filled the air. Flashes of light drew closer and closer to the heavily guarded sanctuary deep into the icy plains of Jotunheim._

 

_Odin fought his way through, the frost giants he met along the way were smashed as if they were nothing. They were nothing to the powerful Asgardian god. He proceeded onward into the sanctuary, approaching a large block of ice set right in the middle of the room. His curiosity was satisfied once he laid his eyes upon what was inside._

 

_Nestled into a makeshift cradle was a baby, much too small to be Jotunn, yet his skin was blue and his eyes were bright red. Markings ran along his forehead and cheeks, traveling down his tiny shoulders and disappearing underneath the blanket he was wrapped inside._

 

_He reached down and lifted the child up, watching in surprise as his skin began to pale. "What in the nine realms is…" His words disintegrated from his mind as he studied the baby now smiling up at him. This mysterious looking being in his arms had not a care in the world, no knowledge of what dangers he was facing as his enemy held him. He had no idea just how vulnerable he was and yet he looked at Odin like he was his own._

 

_Realization seemed to strike him and he left with the baby in search of Laufey. It did not take him long, he was fighting alongside his wife, Farbauti, on the far side of the masses of warriors and Frost Giants._

 

_Odin approached the King and Queen of Jotunheim, their vulnerable child still nestled in his arms. The look on Farbauti's face was unmistakably panicked. So he bargained with them, "Hand over the Casket of Ancient Winters and no harm will come to your precious Prince._

 

_A look of torment crossed Laufey's features as he contemplated what Odin was demanding of him. He took the Casket from the guard beside him, never taking his eyes off of his son. "I give you the most important relic to my realm in exchange for my son's safety?"_

 

_"Yes, but the generous offer will not stand for long. Make your decision quickly!"_

 

_Farbauti nudged him impatiently as she whimpered beside him. "Give it to him! This is our son! Our Loptr!"_

 

_Laufey's fearful eyes finally left his son as he turned to his wife, "I know. I'm going to get him back. We'll figure something out." He touched her cheek with his hand and turned back toward Odin, squinting his eyes in anger as he approached him._

 

_When the Casket was finally safe in Asgardian hands, Odin sent Laufey flying through the air with a single lightning bolt. He began to retreat, and Farbauti started for him, but Laufey held her back in fear of her getting hurt. "You promised his return!"_

 

_"I promised his safety, not his return." Odin mounted his horse in preparation to return to Asgard, both with the relic and the child. "Perhaps somewhere down the line, we can come to another… arrangement." His cold words lingered as his troops fell back and with a large beam of light, they were gone._

 

As Loki let go, the vision abruptly disappeared and he stumbled back with a pained gasp. His eyes betrayed him, showing his vulnerability as they began to water.

 

"O-Odin… He…" His voice cracked and a lump formed in his throat. His chest became extremely tight as he processed what he'd just seen.

 

_Another lie._

 

Loki's fists tightened as he recalled his conversation with Odin just moments before he fell into Odinsleep.

 

_I found a baby… small, for a Jotunn's offspring. Abandoned, left to die…_

 

But Laufey never abandoned him, Odin stole him! He tricked his parents into giving him what he was after and took him away! All this time, Loki could have been with his parents, loved… _happy_. He could have lived out of the shadows, in his own light.

 

_I only wanted to protect you from the truth…_

 

Liar!

 

He wanted to protect _himself._ He wanted to hide behind this farce that Loki was his son, so that if the day of Loki's use never came, he could bury what he had done, like the selfish old man that he is! _And he calls himself a King!_

 

And there was Heimdall, sickeningly loyal to the very god who betrayed him.

 

Hatred reared its ugly head inside of Loki's heart and he immediately resented it. He didn't want to hate anyone, but the sad truth was that anyone he put his trust into, could no longer have the privilege.

 

Finally, Loki spoke. His voice hardened to cover up the emotion threatening to spill out of him. He focused hard on holding it in, just long enough until he was through with his business with Heimdall. "It seems as though I cannot rely on those that I once thought I could. I no longer in need of your services as gatekeeper and I revoke your citizenship of Asgard!" By the time Loki was finished with his commands, his chest was heaving.

 

"....No longer a citizen?" Heimdall questioned curiously, and without missing a beat, he said, "Then I no longer need to obey you!" In one swift movement, Heimdall raised his sword, ready to strike Loki down. He was defenseless, without a weapon. However, Loki was quicker than Heimdall and much more prepared.

 

Loki conjured up the Casket of Ancient Winters and activated its power. Ice rushed out of the relic, surrounding itself around Heimdall, freezing him in place. Loki's skin turned blue and his eyes went red as his skin was exposed to the harsh cold. He watched as Heimdall became encased with thick layers of ice, unable to move a muscle.

 

When he was finished and his gradually returned back to his Aesir form, Loki refused to feel remorseful as he angrily looked into Heimdall's amber eyes, which remained open. "I trusted you. I trusted all of you. And every single one of you let me down." He wasted no time, turning around and remounting his horse without a single glance behind him.

 

As he made his way back to the palace, he thought of Frigga. She knew just as much as they did and yet chose to keep it from him. Yet he could not bring himself to even think about punishing her. He loved her too dearly and never wanted to harm a hair on her head.

 

Thor, on the other hand. He had to do something about his brother. He had to make sure he was never able to return back to Asgard.


End file.
